My favorite desert
by JessHenderson
Summary: Kendall and Jo have being in a relationship for a year; however, Jo doesn't know everything about her boyfriend. HORRIBLE SUMMARY. it's my first fic of this couple.


Jo wake and she saw that that wasn't her bedroom; everything was too manly to be hers, so she started to look at the sheets and the pillow she was hugging, it smelled really good, so masculine, so as the guy she was in love, it was from Kendall. "OMG did we do something? Did we just SLEEP here? Is my mom concerned about where did I spend the night? SHIT. MY MOM. She is going to punish me! OMG, what I've done!" she looked at her phone. Nothing. No mom lost call or a message, nothing. Weird, isn't it? "Ah, my mom is in Florida, she comes back tomorrow". Then someone got in the room, smiling at the now confused Jo.

"How did you sleep, little lady?"

"Kendall, why am I here? I can't remember anything"

"Oh, I see. Yesterday was our Jo-Kendall day, so we just hang out all day and when we returned to the Palm Woods I was about to open the 2J door when the ground started to move, it was an earthquake, so when it all finished we got in and watched in the news that there could be more of them, so I suggest you stay here and we watched some movies. My mom gave you her secret tea to calm the nerves and you fell asleep, so, considering that if I carry you to your room you would be alone if an earthquake came, I decided to carry you to my bed"

"And where did you sleep?"

"At the sofa, it's more comfortable than it seems" said Kendall with a grin in his face

"Did you do that for me? Thanks sweetie!"

"Did you call me 'sweetie', little lady? That feels good, anything for you babe"

Suddenly a weird sound appeared from Jo's stomach

"So, are you hungry?" Kendall said, making his way to the kitchen

"Is it that obvious?" Jo said feeling embarrassed

"A just a little" Kendall can't help but laugh "So, go, take a shower, relax, in that suitcase you have some clothes, Maria (the maid) told me that that was what you were going to wear today"

"You are always one step ahead, aren't you?"

Both laughed

"I have to go to the kitchen; the food is going to burn if I don't keep on checking it periodically. Remember, mi bathroom is your bathroom, feel in your home" Jo bushed when she heard that.

"I hope you feel like eating my homemade food" Kendall said leaving the room

"Well, if you have prepared something for me…" she answers giving her boyfriend a little kiss on the lips "I am really hungry!" making a seductive smile

Kendall went to the oven and served the food on the plates and put it on the table he had prepared for their dinner.

Everything was just amazing, two candles were in the centre of the decorated table, which seemed to be extracted from a decorations magazine. When Jo finished her shower and was ready to go to the kitchen she felt amazed, because she'd never believe that her boyfriend was that retailer.

Both took their seats "I hope you like it, I know Italian food is your favorite, so I really wish I have prepared it well" said Kendall and a smile appeared in his face as he saw Jo's expression.

"This is delicious Kendy! I'd never thought that you were an amazing chef! "

"I'm not" Kendall started to blush. "I read a lot of 'be a chef in one day' books to make this dinner"

"That's really sweet honey, can't believe that you have done this for me" Jo said still tasting the food

"Hey, let's play "hypothetical situation", ok?"

"Ok" said still with pasta in her mouth

"What if we get married?"

"Kendall?" Jo almost got choking.

"Just think about this for a minute, each one would have what we like!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're amazing at baking deserts, you like my Italian food, so..."

"But you'll have to tell me what your favorite desert is so that I can bake it for you"

"Well" Kendall started with a chin in his face "mi favorite desert is not baked, but sometimes gets a tan at the beach with me"

"Uh? So your desert is a cold desert, but don't you think that if you take it to the beach it gets melted?"

"No, mi favorite desert never gets melted"

"Then, you have to love melted desert, because that's what you'll have if you take it to the beach" said Jo, confused.

"I wish that someday my favorite desert someday got melted, but only for my fault." The blonde started to get closed to Jo.

"Seriously? So you heat up your desserts to get them melted?" The girl had never ever felt so bemused.

"I don't know if my favorite desert has ever got hot, but I know is feeling horny for me right now.

"Haha, deserts have feelings? Because they aren't alive as I know!"

"Mine feels, my desert has a heart"

Jo thought her boyfriend was really out, but they were playing, and the environment was beautiful, so she'll follow his game.

"And, where is it? Because I can't see any hearts here"

"Her heart is where my heart is, because she has robbed my heart, and she doesn't stop making me too much questions that won't even make sense when I'll get close to her like this…" he shortened the inches between them "and I'll confess how much I love her"

"Kendy?" Jo said, almost breathless

"I love you, Jo. Would you marry me?" Kendall took out of his pocket a nice box, which contained a beautiful ring.

The girl didn't help but start to cry, with a shy smile. "You know my answer, Kendall, I love you sweetie, and I'll definitely marry you!"

Both leaned into a so passionate kiss, but Jo interrupted it when a thought came to her mind.

"Oh, Kendall… don't you think that we should wait a little bit more until getting married? We're 21!"

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted you to know that we'll marry in some years, at the moment that you want, because I'll always be there for you, you're my favorite girl, my sweetie desert…" Jo didn't let Kendall finish his sentence and leaned to kiss him again. This time the kiss was hotter, making both of them get excited and hotter.

Jo could not wait anymore so she sat on Kendall's lap and gasped when she felt how hard her boyfriend was, making Kendall notice that she was feeling the same way.

"Are you sure babe? I don't want you to do this just because of me"

She put a finger over Kendall's lips to make him shut up and made her way to the boy's neck, leaving a purple mark. He couldn't help but moan while his girlfriend told him "I want you, Kendall Knight, and I know that you want me too"

"More than anything in the world, sweetie, more than anything"

After making sure that there were no people in the apartment, the now engaged couple showed how much they love each other, knowing that they will have a faithful companion for life.


End file.
